thief who stole my heart, chapter one
by soulreaver798
Summary: the story of two, meeting and love blossoms. Ra'kajha, a kahjiit who has lost his home and made a life out of stealing. Val'neexra, an argonian who has a darker side. will the two fall in love? only the scrolls shall share that knowledge.


i heard the guard close the heavy gate behind me and heaved a sigh as the rotten stench of the town finally reached my nostrils. with a quick flick of my tail, i headed off into the town. i honestly hated coming to Riften, the town was horrid, the small river hadn't been cleaned in years, leaving it with a horrible stench. the guild was still struggling. Brynjolf and mercer seemed to be handling things well. it had been ages since i had picked up the old armor, but the guild and i had gone separate ways. i looked down at my clothes, of the finest silk in solitude and handcrafted by a master trained in the arts of argonian clothes, and smirked. i've come so far these last few years.

i'm an argonian, well built from my travels, and stood close to 7 feet tall. my scales were a uniform green except for the ones just underneath my head feathers and and the ones running along the spine of my tail which were a dark blue. my head feathers were of the same hue, and set off the icey blue eyes of mine quite well. my looks tended to be cold and calculating, which got me in trouble with the guild a few times. they wouldn't come to me with delicate jobs in fear i would kill to make it work. they were almost right.

i shook my head and picked up the pace. this was no time for reminiscing. important details had to be worked out with Maven Black Briar, the new jarl of Riften, on an upcoming shipment. i stopped to look at the bustling market, alive once again with newcomers and workers. the town had become much more popular since it was on the main road into cyrodiil and the war had finished. i felt the strands of my coin purse coming loose.

i whirled on the thief, who took off running towards the chapel of mara. the flash of tail told me he was a khajiit.

"shit" i mumbled, then a little louder. "hold there!"

i took off after him, knowing he was no match. he was quick, but didn't have anything on a dragon. i caught him just at the entrance into the guild.

"i said hold." i hissed, pinning him against the wall. i gave him a little shake. "i believe you have something that belongs to me."

"i.i don't know what you're talking about." he stammered, i could see his cheeks burning a little in embarrassment.

i gave him a little shove against the wall, making his hood fall from his face. i was stunned for a minute. he was gorgeous for a cat. grey and white fur, with spots here and there. his ears were flat against his head, his whiskers twitching nervously. his amber eyes were darting around, looking for an escape. i don't know why he didn't go for the dagger at his hip, his hands were free.

"dammit, if you want we can go talk to brynjolf." i hissed even lower, "and i'm sure he won't be happy to know just who you decided to rob."

"a-and just who is that?" he asked, his eyes flaring a little. anger? or fear?

"Val'neexra, the dragonborn, the one who has maven in his pocket, and above all the one who has you pinned against this wall." i snarled, and reached for the dagger at my side.

i saw fear flash across his eyes and i stopped. i knew that look. that look of fear. ive seen it before.

"here, i don't want it." he scrambled for the purse, letting it fall. "just. just let me go. please?"

i let my hand drop from the blade and come up to his face, turning his head to the side. i had to see.

" are you doing?" he asked, the fear evident in his voice. i saw his tail flicking silently below him.

yep there it was, the scar. he got it diving into the lake and getting tangled with a slaughterfish.

"Ra'kajha?" i asked, letting my hand drop from his face. he looked at me agape. i let go of him completely and he nearly fell. i quickly grabbed him and held him upright. "its alright. are you ok?"

"h-how do you know me?" he asked, looking at me askance.

"you grew up in the guild," i said, "i knew you since you were young. don't you remember me? another equally young argonian who managed to save your skin when you jumped into the slaughterfish nest?"

"oh shit!" he said, then laughed quietly. "i-im so sorry. i didn't realize it!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

i scooped up the pouch and patted him on the shoulder. "its no problem, i guess." i said, smiling. "but, tell you what. ive got a few things to talk to the jarl about, but why don't we meet up in the flagon for a few drinks in an hour? you can make this up to me by talking for a while."

he blushed and rubbed the back of his head again. "a-alright then." he said nervously and took off for the secret entrance. i cocked my head to the side and watched him run off. what was that reaction about?

i shook it off, and walked to the palace with a smile on my snout. well, atleast i had a reason to go down to the flagon now….

i walked into the ragged flagon, which lived up to its name, and shook my head at dirge. he nodded and i walked up to the counter, ordering a mug of mead. i knew the others were giving me odd looks, but i could have cared less. i took the mug vekel handed me and i handed over the coin, and took a seat in the corner.

i sighed after the first sip. vekel might run a rather run down bar, but he kept nice mead.

"what brings you down here, lad?" Brynjolf asked, taking the seat across from me. he was smiling. "its been a while since you stepped foot down here, much less stayed for more than a few words."

i smiled over my cup. "vekel has the best mead in town. and this is such a lovely view, i figured i could burn a few hours."

he laughed. "come on, lad, i can still see right through you." he said, smirking, "what did you come down here for? a favor? a threat? what?"

i chuckled, "apparently i've gotten better at hiding. i'm honestly down here for some company. i'm a little early, but i hope he shows up."

brynjolf frowned. "who would you possibly meet down here?" he asked.

"one of your thieves of course." i said, "a small khajiit by the name of Ra'kajha."

he chuckled, "well, then color me impressed. i didn't think you still hung out with the likes of us. i thought we were beneath the mighty dragonborn."

he frowned at him. "come brynjolf, i left because i was needed elsewhere, and you know it."

"easy there lad." he said, smiling. "i understand."

i sighed and closed my eyes. "so, tell me about him. he hasn't been with the guild in ages, where did you send him? tell me about him."

Brynjolf chuckled, "interested are we? well, the feeling might be mutual. no, he hasn't been here since he was young. we sent him to the imperial city for a few years so he could learn of his parents and heritage. he was orphaned young, and has been with us ever since. i seem to remember a young argonian managing to save him from slaughterfish in the lake. i wonder who that could be."

i chuckled, but pondered his first statement. maybe that explained his blush earlier? "yeah, thats how i know him. he tried to nab my purse, but i stopped him."

Brynjolf chuckled, "blast, we will have to train him better at fishing." he said with a smirk.

i looked up as a new person entered the room. his eyes darted around the room as his tail flicked nervously. what was he so nervous about? "ahh, there he is know." i said, then a little louder. "over here Ra'kajha."

he looked over, then gave a sigh of relief, followed by another nervous flick of the tail as his gaze settled on who was across from me. he walked over slowly to the table.

"ummm, hello again." he said nervously, his gaze darting between me and brynjolf. brynjolf chuckled and stood.

"well, i'll leave you two alone then." he said as he walked over to the bar. i watched him say something to vekel then point at our table.

"so," i said with a smile turning to him. he was still standing there nervously, "have a seat, Ra'kajha. i promise, i don't bite."

he chuckled nervously and took the seat Brynjolf vacated. vekel came over and put two new tankards of mead before us. "here. on the house Val'neexra." he said with a genuine smile. i was immediately nervous.

"i wouldn't take a drink of that if i were you." i said as Ra'kajha picked up his cup. i gave a weary look over at Brynjolf, who just smirked and raised his cup in a toast. ass.

Ra'kajha looked at me quizzically. "its probably nothing dangerous, but i know for a fact its spiked with something." i said, pushing mine away. he did the same and laid his ears back.

"they are always playing jokes on me." he mumbled, his tail now flicking angrily behind him.

i reached out and grabbed his paw. "well then, why don't we go somewhere we won't be disturbed. the bee and barb sounds awfully nice this time of day."

the anger he picked up quickly died as he looked down at my hand that was holding his. i watched the blood rise in his cheeks, giving his fur a nice hue. yes, he was definitely interested. he just didn't know what to do about it.

i smirked and stood up, giving brynjolf a nasty glare. damn him. "well, follow me if you want. i'm going topside, and i'll be there til nightfall if you care to join me" i said, winking and beckoning him to follow me. this was his chance to get away. if he really wasn't interested, he could stay put if he wanted to.

i heard the chair scrape as he scrambled to his feet and hurried to catch up as i walked out the flagon and into the ratway.

"decided to come along then?" i asked as he shut the door.

" ." he mumbled. "you're right. bee and barb does sound nice."

"well, it didn't before, but since i have your company now it will be much better." i said, smirking.

he was quiet, and even without turning around i knew he was blushing.

"you're definitely shy for a thief and a khajiit." i continued, walking over the bridge and heading for the stairs. "most khajiit i know all like to talk your ear off. and thieves must have something of a bold disposition. something bothering you Ra'kajha?"

"i.i.i don't know." he mumbled. i heard him bring his paw up and rub the back of his head. he was cute when he was flustered.

i smirked and continued. "i bet you are a bold thief, Ra'kajha. but something got your tongue doesn't it? i know you were bolder when we were young anyways. you were rather cute as a young kit too. youre still cute actually"

we were almost to the door leading outside now. his paw grabbed me and whirled me around to face him. he was surprisingly strong for how scrawny he was. his face was almost beat red, his fur shiny from the rush of blood, and he had a look of determination in his eyes.

he leaned in and pressed his muzzle to mine, kissing me and hugging me. i stood shocked, i know i was teasing him but i didn't expect him to act so as quick, i didn't have time to react before he dropped his paws and backed away.

" ." he stammered, dropping his head down. he had a look of shame about him. his paws were clenched at his sides. "i.i don't know what came over me. i.i.i...sorry." he mumbled then turned to go back into the flagon.

no. i reacted and grabbed his wrist, whirling him around to face me. his face turned to surprise when i grabbed his other wrist and pinned im against the wall behind us.

" you-" he started but shut him up by sealing our muzzles together. i let go of his wrists and brought my hands up to his back, kneading the muscles under the armor he wore as my tongue asked for entrance. my tail was lashing silently behind me.

he stood shocked for a moment before giving in. with a groan, he opened his mouth and let my tongue in, his own paws reaching up to scratch at my back through the clothes i wore.

"still want to go to the bee and barb with me?" i asked as i pulled away, smirking.

he looked flustered and nervous still. but closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "yes." he said. it was loud and clear.

i took his paw in mine and guided him out of the sewers and into the daylight. it was only 3 in the afternoon or so, and the sun was still shining. the bee and barb wouldn't be busy for another few hours.


End file.
